


Watch Your Tongue (In Which Michael Doesn't)

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, could be considered someone forcing themselves on someone, neither michael nor gavin doing those though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has always had a very strong temper, which doesn't exactly come in handy when you're a servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Tongue (In Which Michael Doesn't)

He had been warned, but now it was too late.

For as long as Michael could remember, he had struggled to control his temper. Words flew freely from his mouth without so much as a second thought, and they never failed to cause him trouble.

The fact that he lived in a castle didn't help in the least. If he had been a prince, or even a knight, it would have been a completely different story. But Michael wasn't either of those things; he was a servant.

As far back as Michael was able to trace, his ancestors had been the same. There wasn't really a good way to get out of the 'profession', no matter how much he disliked it.

Quite honestly, he was probably lucky that he hadn't been executed yet. Going off on important monarchal figures wasn't exactly the best way to stay safe. However, his anger had always managed to get the best of him. When he was pissed off, he didn't think straight, and it showed.

His parents were constantly telling him that he needed to learn how to control himself, or else there would be consequences. No matter how many times he was warned, Michael still struggled, and somehow he had survived this long.

However, Michael wasn't sure how long that successful streak was going to last.

At the moment, he was backed up against a wall, three other men surrounding him. They couldn't have been much older than himself, twenty-one at the most. Generally the people that Michael pissed off were much older, and there was only one of them. The combination of their young age and their numbers had been his downfall.

In addition, the guys he was currently facing were knights, so they were strong.

"Hey guys," Michael stammered before forcing a weak smile, "let's not be too hasty, yeah? I-I was just messing around with you."

In reality, his words were nowhere near the truth.

Initially, Michael had come to serve the men dinner. They had immediately started complaining, saying that Michael could have done much better, and insisting that he go to get them something else. Michael had done so, though he wasn't happy about it. When he had returned, their only response was to gripe even more, and Michael had broke.

Before he was able to stop himself, he had called them a bunch of spoiled bastards. He was halfway through an equally as insulting sentence when the men had exchanged glances, getting to their feet a moment later.

That was how Michael had found himself in his current situation, and for the first time in his life he wished that he would have kept his damn mouth shut.

Michael was being pulled out of his thoughts a moment later, when a firm hand on his chest shoved him hard. His head slammed against stone, not hard enough to cut anything, but more than hard enough to hurt. He almost snapped again, but managed to hold his tongue.

"What makes you think it's okay to mess around with us?" The man asked bitterly, and Michael shrank back. "We're knights, you're just a servant boy. Nobody would even miss you if we decided to teach you a lesson."

Closing his eyes, Michael tried his hardest to control his breathing. The last thing in the world that he wanted was for these douches to see how concerned he really was. "Aww, isn't that cute," another voice spoke up, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "he's scared." Michael's eyes were flying open a moment later, and there was no getting around the fact that he looked absolutely livid.

"Fuck you," Michael shot back, "I'm not scared."

At that, the knight that had shoved Michael back against the wall took a step forwards, and Michael couldn't help himself from taking a step back. He internally cursed himself at his stupidity, as now it was blatantly obvious that he had been lying.

"You're not scared, huh?" The man tapped his lip lightly, looking thoughtful for a moment before resting his gaze back on Michael. A few seconds later, he was jutting out his fist, hitting Michael square in the face.

A surprised yelp escaped Michael's lips as his hand flew to his face, where he was sure his eye would be swelling soon afterwards. He had been punched enough times to know when a black eye would result.

Clenching his hands into fists, Michael glared at the other, gritting his teeth together. He was beyond done with the situation, and he couldn't help himself from speaking up once more.

"You're a piece of shit," he muttered, averting his eyes to focus on the floor. "I never laid a hand on you."

"Maybe not," the man retorted, "but you were sort of asking for it, speaking to us like that." By that point, the other two had backed up slightly, though neither of them yet looked like they regretted the situation.

Then, before Michael knew what was happening, he was being completely pressed up against the wall, the other's hands gripping his wrists and slamming them above his head. Michael's eyes grew wide and he struggled against him, but it was to no avail. Anger was rushing up inside of him almost immediately.

Fuck the fact that he was a knight, Michael was going to kill him.

Their faces were a few centimeters apart by that point, and just as Michael was about to spit in the man's face, a loud voice broke him from the situation.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

The man looked over his shoulder, and Michael struggled harder to escape. Despite his anger, he couldn't get free, embarrassment washing over him as his heart continued to raced.

A second later, he was scanning the room for the source of the voice. Another man stood in the entryway, and judging by the way he was dressed, he was also a knight. The look on his face was one of blatant fury, and Michael listened as the man holding him stammered out a response.

"G-Gavin. Didn't know you'd be back so soon."

"Damn right I'm back." He took several steps forwards, shoving the man away from Michael and standing in front of him. Michael felt relief wash over him, and he dropped his head back against the wall. "Now I'll ask you one more time. What the fuck were you doing?"

"That asshole," here the man paused to gesture to Michael, "wasn't doing his job. Plus, he insulted us to our faces. We were just-"

Gavin cut the man off with a vicious glare, holding a hand up. Immediately, the man shut up, shrinking back as his face went beet red. Then Gavin was turning around, his face softening as his eyes swept over Michael's features. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. "They didn't hurt you?"

Licking his lips, Michael shrugged. "I-I'll be fine," he muttered. "I mean, now that you're here. I'll probably have a lump on the back of my head and a black eye, but I've had worse than that."

Gingerly, Gavin took one of Michael's hands in his own, giving it a quick squeeze. Michael shot him a weak smile, averting his eyes a moment later. "I'm Gavin," the man said softly, straightening his back and glaring at the others in the room. All three immediately shrank back, and Gavin tugged Michael towards the door.

"I'll escort you back to your room, alright?" Michael nodded, the smile on his face becoming a bit more genuine at Gavin's next words. "Then I'll come back and take care of these guys."


End file.
